


Flames and Fletching

by LockedOnJohn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha-centric, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedOnJohn/pseuds/LockedOnJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knows fire like she knows how to snap a neck: completely, without thought, intimately<br/>Natasha knows love like she knows ballet: she doesn't, not really, she never did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames and Fletching

She does not fear fire, not because she does not know it is dangerous, but precisely because she _does_.

 

Natasha knows fire like she knows how to snap a neck: completely, without thought, intimately.

Natasha knows love like she knows ballet: she doesn't, not really, she never did.

 

“If you ever want to destroy someone,” she had once said over a bottle of vodka and a broken wrist, “let them love you.”

"Love isn't easy." Fingers brushed over her bruised knuckles, feeling the heat radiate from the skin that had kissed the wall.

“If you ever want to destroy yourself,” she took a long sip and flexed her fractured fingers, “let yourself love them back.”

"Love isn't painless." An offer made in earnest.

She grimaced and touched the spots of blood on the wall. "Neither is fire until it burns away your nerves." 

"That sounds almost hopeful." An offer made in uncertainty.

She traced the bruises forming across the back of her hand and sighed. "I'm not afraid of pain," she said. 

What she meant was: "I _tolerate_ pain because it is familiar. I'm _afraid_ to feel anything else."  

 

Fire is predictable. Fire is hot. Fire is dangerous.

Fire destroys. Fire consumes. Fire suffocates.

 

Natasha laughs because she cannot find the difference between fire and love, yet she knows how to avoid smoke but not archers.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine this as a conversation with Steve after a mission with Clint goes south, but the details are really up to the reader.  
> Thank you for reading! Review if you would like!


End file.
